


Kinktober 2019 Day 12 - Licking/ Rimming

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Incest, Jin Guangshan is a pervert, Jin Guangshan plays sugar daddy, Kinktober 2019, Licking, M/M, MDZS - Freeform, Mo Xuanyu is a lunatic, Mo Xuanyu likes to dress up, Oneshot, Rimming, Short, Smut, They are both crazy, what happens in the family stays in the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: Mo Xuanyu, crazy lunatic, and his father Jin Guangshan makr the perfect - couple for disgusting pervy sex. Guangshan loves licking and Xuanyu likes to be eaten.





	Kinktober 2019 Day 12 - Licking/ Rimming

**Author's Note:**

> Can we all agree that Guangshan is disgusting with his hundreds of prostitutes? Therefore I kinda see him even with his son Xuanyu, because he is such a crazy person as well. 
> 
> I am trying soo hard to write at least one promt each day to habe some backup becaude university is starting in three days, meaning I won't have much freetime anymore! I hope i can still manage to write those 31 days....urghh

Mo Xuanyu sat in front a little mirror, makeup boxes and brushes all over the table in front of him. He lifted the brush in his hand to his face and applied the red powder to his eyelids, making him look like a young chinese woman. His cheek were slighly white, his nails also painted in a beautiful red and the perfume he was wearing smelled like lemon and wine. It was Jin Guangshan's favorite scent of all the different perfumes his son Xuanyu had to offer.

When he was done, he quickly stood up from the table and reached for a small red dress that the Clan leader had bought him for their 'special nights' alone, and Xuanyu wasn't against wearing it as long as he had some fun with it as well. And he certainly loves wearing it for his father, making him drool in an aroused state. Checking himself one last time in the mirror, fixing his hair quickly, Xuanyu walked out of his room and to the chambers of the one that was already waiting for him like almost every single night. With four short knocks on the door the young man announced himself before stepping into room, the clan leader sitting on his bed already with a book in his hands. Soon it was abandoned when he saw the other one approach him slowly on bare feet.

"Oh you are early today! Are you really that desperate?" Jin Guangshan asked playfully, a wide grin on his lips as he grabbed Xuanyu's waist and pulled him right onto his lap. He gasped at the sudden action but giggled.

"I just thought I shouldn't let Daddy wait too long. So I came a bit earlier. I dressed up nicely for you though! Do you like it?" the young one asked and smirked slightly and he sat straight on Guangshan's lap and showed off the dress. With fluttering long eyelashes he immediately had the other's attention drawn to his face with the pretty makeup.

"Mm yes, I love it. You look amazing" Guangshan said softly and smiled as he leaned in to kiss the neck of the smaller one, licking up from his jawline to his ear slowly.

"And you also smell good. You are really prepared for tonight, aren't you? Such a good boy for your father!" the older man whispered seductively, leaving the other shuddering as cold feeling went down his spine. Immrdiately Xuanyu let our a soft hum and nodded.

"I'm always good for you Daddy. You had such a stressful day, let me give you what you need." the young man mumbled and licked his lips as he pushed himself onto his knees and began to open the laces on his robes, letting them fall down to reveal he was already completely naked underneath. He grinned widely and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Only a few seconds later, Guangshan already had his hands roaming across the other's back and grabbing his butt tightly, squeezing and massaging it while he kept his mouth busy with licking across Xuanyu's chest. Soft moans escaped his lips as the other tickled his nipples with his tongue, making them red and perky in seconds.

"D-Daddy...I want to feel your tongue all over my body!" he moaned out and reached for Guangshan's face, pulling it up to look into his eyes. With played innocence he winked at him shyly and smiled. Immediately the Jin Clan Leader pushed him off his lap and onto the bed, Xuanyu know what he was about to do. Quickly he laid on his back im a comfortable position, spreadig his slim legs widely for the other to sit between them. Guangsham smirked and latched onto one of his nipples again, sucking hard and twirlig his tongue around the bud teasingly. Xuanyu moaned softly and arched his back lightly off the bed, urging his father on to do more already.

"Oh you are really eager today...I like that! Just like a good slave!" Jin Guangshan mumbled and quickly look up to the trembling young man under him before continuing to lick his way down to his abdomen and the small but hard cock between his legs. Xuanyu gasped when he suddenly felt the warm to gue twirl around the head of his erection.

"N-no! Not there Daddy! You know that place is no good! Please don't!" he whimpered and looked down at his father with pleading wide eyes. Guangshan sighed and chuckled with a deep voice, nodding slowly.

I know that place is forbidden and shouldn't be touched by me. Though I like seing you so scared and shocked! You look so adorable when your eyes widen like that." the older man said cheekily and finally spread Xuanyu'y legs more, leaning down again to kiss and lick the sensitive skin on his inner thighs.

"You are - agghn - such a mean Daddy!" Xuanyu protested playfully with a moan and pouted. Guangshan chuckled, feeling the muscles in his legs twitch whenever he place his tongue on the skin to trail a long teasing lick across it. Soon half of the smaller man's thighs were wet, his legs shaking as he already felt the pleasure from this kind of foreplay.

"I might be a mean one sometimes, but you know I can't resist your beautiful ass." Guangshan mumbled, his voice sounding restrained and deep, making Xuanyu shudder again. Quickly his legs were pushed up to his chest, a pillow beneath his hips to prop them up and a wet warm tongue began to play around his whole, making his muscles twitch with every touch. Xuanyu immediately closes his eyes and moaned out, feeling the tip of the tongue poke playfully at his hole, asking for entrance already. But the young man kept himself shut.

"Your tongue feels so good! Please do it a bit more! It's not enough yet!" Mo Xuanyu groaned and pushed his hips closer to Guangshan's mouth and immediately began to suck and lick around the hole hungrily, massing the strained thighs with his hands. The young man moaned out and gripped the bedsheets tightly, curling his toes lightly. Suddenly the warm object was gone again, leaving him twitching for more.

"D-Daddy? Why did you stop?" he asked concerned and looked down at his father instantly, only to see how the other grabbed his waist and turned him around quickly.

"It's not enough like this. Sit on your hands and knees." the Clan leader commanded and Mo Xuanyu willing obeyed his words, sitting on the bed like a dog within seconds, pushing his hips against the other again.

"Please continue fast! I want to feel it again! Make me wet Daddy!" Xuanyu moaned out teasingly. Guangshan swallowed slightly as he looked at the other man so seductively sprawled out on the bed before him, willing to give him his whole body. He licked his lips and slapped the white buttcheeks in front of his face, making them turn red immediately. The small man yelped at the sudden rush of pain but moan again immediately after as his father leaned down, spreading his cheeks widely to open him more. Once again the tongue began to lick around his hole, making the muscles twitch in need and his body shake in pleasure. The movements were skillful, experienced. He had had many women for fun nights, but most of them were only half willing or simply not as good as his own son! They wouldn't let him have the fun he wanted as he paid them for certain actions. Mo Xuanyu though didn't have to be paid with money, he just wanted the attention and love from his father, even if it was tjis kind of way. It was a game for them, and both of them enjoyed it.Soon the tip of the red tongue was pressed into the opening that swallowed it willingly, sucking him back in every time he pulled out. Xuanyu's breath hitched and he moaned against the pillow under his face, barely muffling the loud obscene sounds.

"D-DADDY!! AH!! TOO DEEP!" Xuanyu yelled out suddenly Jin Guangshan pushed his tongue deep into him, making him come hard against the bedsheets with several squirts and heavy breaths, collapsing right onto the bed with his exhausted small body. Guangshan chuckled at the nice view in front of him and licked his lips.

"You didn't last as long as last time. Maybe I should punish you? You weren't such a good boy tonight!" the Clan leader teased and slowly began to undress as well, smirking widely as Xuanyu turned his head around. His tired eyes were still hazy with lust.

"Punish me..." he whispered seductively and soon was on his knees and hands again, Guangshan already kneeling behing him... 


End file.
